SoNgFiCs!
by s0ulmatch3r
Summary: Hey y'all! This is a collection of one-shots based on songs that I like to listen to! Rated for language and suggestive themes (but nothing too inapro-pro) :D
1. Words

Hey there guys! This is my first songfic! I really hope you guys like it! Please R&R! I would really appreciate it!

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Soul Eater. If I did, Soul and Maka would've had 5 kids already...also I don't own the songs Words by Skylar Grey. Isn't the song pretty?!

* * *

*For best results, listen to the song while reading the story. It really puts you in the mood! But make sure you're listening to it while reading the part when she's singing!*

**WORDS**

Maka's POV

I sat on the piano bench, alone. I stared at the black and white keys, remembering when I first met Soul. His calloused fingertips gliding over the smooth ivory keys, drawing a kind of tune that pulled my soul closer to him. I chuckled lightly as I thought, _anything that had to do with him always did that_.

A tear escaped the corner of my right eye, and fell onto the G key. My chest constricted a bit, tightening every second I thought of him. The difficulty of breathing increased, and I ran my slim fingers across the ivory. More tears slid down my pale face, landing on my hands and the keys.

I never expected him to actually leave. I didn't think he would eve do that. It's been a year and a half...? I don't remember. I stopped counting after about 6 months after he did. 2 weeks after those 6 months, I stopped going to school, cuz I missed his presence next to me. My grades were falling, Ox became top of the class, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz and Patti kept telling me that he wouldn't just up and leave me without a reason.

Hah. But there WAS a reason.

The day before he left, we had a huge fight. A sob escaped me from thinking about it. It started when we got home after a mission in Madagascar. We had been fighting a Kishin that was very strong and powerful (not to mention _fast_), and there was a moment when the Kishin was no where in our sights. Us, being tired and sore as we were, took advantage of that and used it as a little down time. We were talking about how bizarre and difficult it was to fight in the middle of a jungle when I saw something move behind Soul and I shoved him aside, earning my self a claw across my stomach, leaving very deep gashes. Soul had screamed out my name, but I couldn't reply, strength quickly draining onto my clothes. He had started to cry while trying to block more of its attacks after notifying the others on his watch/tracker. As soon as the others arrived he had rushed over to me, picked my up bridal style, and ran through the jungle to the camp site where Stein had set up a small clinic. As soon as we arrived I was rushed inside, Soul refusing to leave my side. He had held onto my hand, not wanting to lose contact—

Anyway, when we got home, he started raging around the apartment, shouting about how stupid I was for taking the blow. I had screamed back saying that I wasn't gonna just let it spear him, earning a myself a roar from Soul, saying that that wasn't the point, that I should leave the protecting to him. I had started crying, but yelled that I was tired of him always getting hurt for me and that I would and ALWAYS would risk my life to save him. At that point, he was silent and stayed that way. He went to his room and slammed the door, leaving me alone in the living room, gripping my stomach in pain from all the yelling.

I went to wake him up the next day and he was gone.

Around the time I had stopped going to school, I had FINALLY begun to understand his affinity for music. I came to this room constantly, teaching myself the ways of the piano, and when I learned it, I came everyday after school (to avoid the gossip and stares from other students) to play a tune that was in my head on that day.

Just like today.

I placed my hands on the keys, took a deep breath, and began to play.

* * *

Soul's POV

Where the hell is she? She's not at the apartment, she's not at the library, she's not ANYWHERE! I leave for a year and a half, and what, am I gonna find her dead in an alley?

...god I hoped not.

At first, I didn't plan on being away for so long. I had run into Wes, my older brother, who just finished a concert that was about 10 miles from Death City. said had told me that mom was in the hospital for surgery. She had been diagnosed with breast cancer. So I got him to take me up to New York so I could go see her. You see, unlike my father, mom was the one who loved and cared for me. She never treated me different, and she always supported me and Wes when we had a concert. She always attended mine when she could, and would always find me with a smile on her face. She was proud of me.

So I went to visit her after her operation. I was saddened when I found out that the surgery had failed, and she had at least 5-6 more years to live. But she always managed to keep the conversation on happy topics. I told her about my life in Death City, and about my friends. I told her about Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz and Patti, and she laughed at how I described their personalities.

However, when I started telling her about Maka, she kept her eyes on me the whole time, never leaving my eyes. She would ask questions, like how I met her, what she looked like, was she smart...

But when she asked if she was pretty, I didn't answer. She, of course, smirked at me in amusement. "Do you love her, Soul?"

I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head. "Ha! Love her? Are you crazy?"

"It would explain how _you're _crazy," she retorted.

I frowned. "So you ARE crazy..."

"Are you afraid of loving her?"

"What? No! I'm not af—"

"Are you ashamed of it?"

I gave her a hard stare. "No, mom, I'm NOT ashamed of it—"

"Then go to her. You need to tell her before you lose her to someone else."

I sighed in defeat. "But what if she—"

"—doesn't like you back?" She smirked again. "From what you've told me about her, I think she does. You say she's always around you, wanting to know more about you, and wanting to protect you. So I think she likes you, too."

So here I am, worrying my ass off cuz I CAN'T FIND HER.

* * *

I had just come from the Death Room to ask Lord Death if he knew of her whereabouts, and all I got from him was, "Heya Soul! Long time, no see! Where ya' been? Don't know what to tell ya, Soul, but I don't know where she is, she hasn't come to school for a year since you left—" I had gasped when he said this.

"Seriously? At all?"

"Yup, that's right!"

I scoffed when I left the room. I knew that he knew where she was, so why didn't he tell me? Was it because I was so close to finding her, and he wanted me to find her myself? Cuz if that were the case, then that would mean—

She's here in the school!

It was now 11:54 at night(I've been back since 8 this morning) as I walked fast down the halls of the school again, and I paused by the music room. A slow and sad tune emanated from behind the black wooden door. It sounded like...

...Piano? Who the hell is playing at this hour?

I quietly opened the door and entered the room, closing the door behind me without making a sound. After taking five quiet steps I froze. A girl with ash-blonde hair pulled up into pigtails sat at the piano, wearing what looked like the dress she wore in the Black Blood Room. _Maka! Wait..._

When the hell did she start playing piano?

**_{Maka playing and singing}_**

_Always in a rush_

_Never stay on the phone long enough_

_Why am I so self-important?_

_Said I'd see you soon_

_But that was, oh, maybe a year ago_

_Didn't know time was of the essence_

_So many questions_

_But I'm talking to myself_

_I know that you can't hear me any more_

_Not anymore_

_So much to tell you_

_And most of all goodbye_

_But I know that you can't hear me any more_

_It's so loud inside my head_

_With words that I should have said_

_And as I drown in my regrets_

_I can't take back the words I never said_

_I never said_

_I can't take back the words I never said_

_Always talking shit_

_Took your advice and did the opposite_

_Just being young and stupid_

_I haven't been all that you could've hoped for_

_But if you'd held on a little longer_

_You'd have had more reasons to be proud_

_So many questions_

_But I'm talking to myself_

_I know that you can't hear me any more_

_Not anymore_

_So much to tell you_

_And most of all goodbye_

_But I know that you can't hear me any more_

_It's so loud inside my head_

_With words that I should have said_

_And as I drown in my regrets_

_I can't take back the words_

_The longer I stand here_

_The louder the silence_

_I know that you're gone but sometimes I swear that I hear_

_Your voice when the wind blows_

_So I talk to the shadows_

_Hoping you might be listening 'cos I want you to know_

_It's so loud inside my head_

_With words that I should have said_

_And as I drown in my regrets_

_I can't take back the words I never said_

_I never said_

_I can't take back the words I never said_

_Never said_

_I can't take back the words I never said_

After she was finished, I realized that not only was SHE crying, but I was, too. She held her head in her hands, and I could just barely hear her saying, "I never got to say how I feel..."

Suddenly, my feet were moving, their pace increasing. The fast walking turned into a slow jog, and when she was at least 8 feet away from me, her head quickly rose and turned in my direction, her pigtails swishing from side to side. Her eyes widened and she struggled for words. "S-soul...?"

When I reached her, I practically engulfed her with my body. I held her tightly, not wanting to let go, and I reluctantly let my tears fall. I dug my face into her neck, drowning myself in her scent.

God, I'm being so uncool right now...

Her breathing quickened and she started trembling. No, shaking...? I don't know but she wasn't sitting still, that's for sure.

I planted soft kisses on her neck, and she stiffened. I started traveling up along her jawline, and paused at the corner of her mouth. I looked into her olive colored eyes and saw disbelief, then longing and hope. But the one emotion that overruled the others was...love? Is that what it was?

Has she loved me all this time? Is that why her soul was always glowing and burning whenever I was around? Is that why she constantly tried to understand my feelings and researched music all the time? Is that why she had lost control of herself during the battle with the Kishin Asura and woke the weapon blood within her?

Was that why she took the blow for me?

...so, she loves me back?

Maka's POV

As I gazed into those familiar blood-red eyes, I saw them glaze over a bit in realization. His breathing also began to quicken, and then suddenly his mouth was on mine. I sat there, shocked from his sudden actions, but eased into the kiss, slowly bringing my arms up to wrap around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist, and he pulled me closer. His tongue ran across my bottom lip, and I gasped, accidentally giving him entry, but was immediately rewarded with a moan from him. Soon, my tongue was dancing with his, and my fingers were knotting in his hair.

We broke apart, gasping for air, our foreheads touching.

"Maka, I'm so sorry—"

"I know, Soul."

"I never meant to be gone this long—"

"Well, you're back now, aren't you?"

"Maka?"

I looked him in the eyes when I heard the crack in his voice. "Yes?"

"I love you."

My breath caught in my throat, but it came out smoother than it had ever before. I gave him a small smile. "I know."

This time, I was the one to steal his lips. I took his bottom lip between my teeth and tugged, earning myself another moan from Soul. We deepened the kiss, taking breaths when we needed to, never letting the other go.

When we broke away again, we gazed at each other, already knowing what awaited us at home. With this newfound realization of our feelings, we knew it was unavoidable. He continued to gaze at me, as if asking for confirmation. I nodded slowly, and Soul raised his eyebrows, smirking. "Really?"

I puffed my cheeks, looking away as a deep blush found its way to my cheeks. "Don't push it, Soul."

"Alright, alright!" He chuckled lightly, then hugged me again, this time more gently.

* * *

As soon as we closed the door behind us, we became a big jumble of limbs. He pinned me against the wall, and planted kisses on my neck while trying to find a way to get rid of my dress. I giggled when he pulled away, growling. I took his hand and placed it on my lower back, leaving him to find the zipper on his own. He grunted, annoyed that it took so long to find it. As he unzipped my dress, I began unbuttoning his jacket, then slid my hands under his orange t-shirt, running my hands over his hard, flat stomach, and heard Soul growling in pleasure. I smirked when I felt him vibrate inside when he growled.

When he managed to get the dress unzipped, I tugged on his shirt. "Off. Now."

He chuckled, smirking. "Yes ma'am." He pulled it over his head, and I stared at his stomach, watching his muscles move as he worked on getting out of the shirt. My hands began to run over the smooth skin. Then I stiffened when I felt the scar. He sensed it too. "M-Maka?" I placed a finger over his lips, using my other hand to run my fingers across the length of the rough skin, stopping just under his waistband.

Being as greedy as he was, he picked me up before I could go any further. I squealed as he lifted me.

"Whose room? Mine or yours?"

I smiled at him mischievously. "Whichever one is closer."

He smirked and we went into my room.


	2. Can't Stop

**? hello fellow readers! how r ya?**

**well anyway, I've been VERY VERY VERYVERYVERY busy lately *sighs* **

**sadness...**

**well I hope u like this story!**

**DiScLaImEr: it should be pretty obvious that I DONT own Soul Eater...otherwise things would be much different than how it is now ?**

_***ps: this story is based off the song "Can't Stop" by Maroon 5**_

**Can't Stop**

SOUL'S POV

"Maka?"

She jumped, startled, then turned around. I continued to stare at her; she looked like she was going out somewhere. Like a club or something...

She had a pair of black skinny jeans that fit her very snugly, hugging her slim legs and sitting low on her hips. Instead of her combat boots, she had on a pair of black converse sneakers, laces barely visible since they, too, were black. Her shirt was a tight spaghetti top (and yes, it's black), and it made her chest much more appealing, making the small mounds more visible and easy to make out (yeah, so? I'm a guy! Of course I'd look! It's not like she's unattractive or anything...) It also showed some of the bare skin of her stomach, her belly button appearing smack-dab in the middle.

"What are you doing up?" She asked, surprised at having been caught.

"I should ask you the same thing," I countered, crossing my arms. "Where do you think you're going?"

She glanced at the door, then me, then the door again, then me. "Um," she began, "well, I was just going out for a walk. I can't sleep, so—"

"—So _that's_ why you've been sleeping so much lately!" I said, and stood still in thought for a moment. I scratched the back of my head before speaking again, clearing my throat as well. "So, where have you been going, then?"

"Nowhere in particular. I mean, it's not like I go to some sort of bar or whatever, you know?" She laughed nervously, twirling one of pigtails with her finger. Damn, I _hate_ it when she does that. It's so freakin' adorable when she plays with her hair like that—

_'UNCOOL, man. UNCOOL. Get yourself together.'_

"Oh, really? Hmm, yeah, and that's totally why you've been having hangovers for the past month or so. Also, your grades are slipping. Not too much, just a little."

She stared at me, wide-eyed. "You keep track of my grades?"

I ignored the question, moving towards her. Then I began to slowly walk around her in a small circle. "Is there any specific reason as to why you're going every night?"

"N-no, why?"

"Is there a guy involved?"

She sighed angrily and stomped her foot. I love her temper tantrums. They're so cute...

"What the hell, Soul! That's none of you're business! Besides, only an idiot would actually like me—"

_'Ouch. That hurt...'_

"—I mean, seriously! Even if there_ was_ a guy involved, you should be happy! Because then I wouldn't be on your stupid ass every day like I normally am!

'_Well, that __**would**__ be a good thing, I guess...'_

"Of course, I think you _need_ someone to constantly be on your stupid ass, since you always seem to cause some sort of trouble. Especially when you're with Black*Star—"

'_Yeah, she had a point there...'_

"—But why do you care? No one would go for a boring, flat-chested bookworm like me, anyway, cuz' you've made that quite painfully clear. Every. Day."

_'Oooooohhh, so that's why she goes out. So that she can get attention.'_

I nodded. "Okay. Whatever."

She blinked at me. "Huh?"

"I said okay. You answered my question _more_ than thoroughly, so I accept."

She blinked again before perking up, causing me to frown a bit. "Okay!" She went to her room to find her keys while I went and got dressed quietly, putting on a red t-shirt, a pair of black pants, black and red tennis shoes, and a black jacket.

I waited for the door to open and close, and then I followed her quietly, sticking my hands in my pockets once I was out in the chilly atmosphere.

After walking for about 7 minutes, Maka had turned around to see if she was followed, and groaned when she saw me trailing her. She stopped and waited for me to catch up.

"For fuck's sake, Soul! Why the hell are you following me?!" She exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with anger.

"Cuz I can. There's no rule that says otherwise."

She scoffed. "Soul, you said it was 'okay' for me to go."

"Yeah, and? I never said I didn't like it. I never said I'd let you go alone. I also never said that—"

"Soul, cut it out. Can't you leave me alone?"

I snorted and walked ahead of her. "Nope." We approached a building with big lit up letters saying "Death Beatz". Two bouncers stood under the doorway; they were big, buff, tall and scary looking dudes.

So she _has _been going to a club!

But this wasn't just any club. This was "Death Beatz". This club centered around musical talent. And from my knowledge, Maka had none. Nada. Zip.

But then again, she's always full of surprises...

"—Well?" Maka's voice shook me out of my thoughts. She was standing by the front doors in front of the bouncers, and I narrowed my eyes at them, noticing that their eyes were a liiiittle too low for my comfort. I walked up and grabbed her hand, stormed past the guards, and gave them a small grin, wide enough to show my shark-like teeth. They cringed slightly, and I chuckled in satisfaction.

"What's so funny?" Maka asked, trying not to trip and fall as I dragged her farther away from the perverted guards.

"I never knew you liked music, Maka," I said, smiling to myself. She really did surprise me sometimes…

"Of course I do! It's just that I don't constantly listen to classical or jazz all the time like you do."

"Hey, I listen to other music too, you know!"

"Uh huh sure you do," she said, unconvinced.

I grinned wickedly and spun her around, then pinned her against a wall. She gasped at the closeness, and began to blush a dark pink, slowly turning into red.

I leaned in until our noses were touching. "Have you ever heard me sing before?" She continued to stare at me, but then I noticed how she would constantly look at my lips. I smirked. She is so clueless—her ranting back at the apartment was not only unnecessary, but quite disturbing. I only said those things to make sure she didn't get with anyone (well, except for me, of course). But I never realized how she took it to heart. I mean, seriously! She has no idea what she does to me...

My issue is that God, or who/whatever, gave men a brain and a dick, but only enough blood to run one at a time.

Sometimes, I think that the universe loves laughing at our stupidity.

Well, there is one thing I can do for her. I can—

"Oooooh I love this song!" Suddenly, she's gone and is dragging me by the wrist into the crowd. I stumbled a few times, and then bumped into her when she stopped in the center of the dance floor.

And that's when my eyes froze on her.

(Can't Stop, by Maroon 5)

_**All alone in my room, think of you**_

_**At a rate that is truly alarming**_

_**I keep looping my memories of you in my head**_

_**I pretend that you want me**_

Her body was moving smoothly, no mistake in any of her movements.

_**And I fall asleep**_

_**And dream of alternate realities**_

_**And I put myself at ease**_

_**By pretending that she still loves me**_

Her hips moved fluidly to the beat, her hands moving over her body. Everyone else on the dance floor stopped to cheer her on, calling out her name. "MAKA! MAKA! MAKA!" And that was when I realized her talent—

She was a dancer.

**_And I can't stop thinking about you_**

**_And I can't stop thinking about you_**

**_And you never could or would do what I do_**

**_And I can't stop thinking about your love_**

I felt dizzy, realizing it was because my little "friend down town" (haha get it?) decided to do all the thinking for me.

**_Can't believe I could think that she would_**

**_Just follow me everywhere I go_**

**_I just wrestle with you in my dreams_**

**_And wake up making love to a pillow_**

I walked up behind her and placed my hands on her hips. I felt her jump, but she relaxed as I rolled my hips with hers. The crowd grew louder with anticipation.

_**And I fall asleep**_

_**And dream of alternate realities**_

_**And I put myself at ease**_

_**By pretending that she still loves me**_

I began to run my hands up and down her sides as we moved together, breathing on her neck and placing small kisses along her throat.

**_And I can't stop thinking about you_**

**_And I can't stop thinking about you_**

**_You never could or would do what I do_**

**_And I can't stop and I can't stop_**

Her hands came up behind her head, sliding down my damp face. Her head turned slightly, just enough to rest a cheek on my chest.

_**What I would give to have you look in my direction?**_

_**And I'd give my life to somehow attract your attention**_

I took her hands and spun her around so she was facing me. When she saw who it was, her eyes widened in shock.

_**And I touch myself like it's somebody else**_

_**Thoughts of you attached to, on my mind, let me show you**_

I knew she was mad; she thought it as a prank. So as torture, she began to dance around me. Extremely close.

_**I can't stop thinking about you**_

_**And I can't stop thinking about you**_

_**And you never could or would do what I do**_

_**And I can't stop thinking about you**_

She placed her hands on my chest, still moving against my body while staring into my eyes. I tried to hide a smile; she had just challenged me. I took her hands and spun her around so that she was encased in my arms.

_**And I can't stop thinking about you**_

_**I can't stop thinking about you**_

_**And you never could or would do what I do**_

_**I can't stop thinking about you**_

Just as the song ended, I had spun her again and then pulled her down parallel to the floor as my hand rested on the center of her back for support. The crowd went completely wild, cheering and whistling. We were both panting from exertion. I pulled her up and dragged her behind me towards the back of the club.

"H-hey! Soul, lemme go! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Shut up, Maka," I growled. If she didn't shut up right now, I swear to god I'll just do her on the spot. I could feel my dick throbbing painfully in anticipation.

"No, I won't! What, are you mad that I finally found something that I'm good at?! Just because I'm a boring, flat-chested bookworm doesn't mean tha—" I silenced her by pinning her against the wall, smashing my lips onto hers. She froze, unsure. I eased up on the kiss, softening it up to assure her that I meant to do what I was doing.

Her arms wrapped around my neck as she began to kiss me back, then her hands began to knot themselves into my hair. I placed my hands on her hips, then slowly crept them under her tank-top. She moaned at the sudden contact, and I swear that her voice was the BEST music I have ever heard in my life. I pulled her leg up to my waist, making small circles on her thigh with my thumb. She brought her other leg up, so I leaned her against the wall, her legs still wrapped around my waist. I moved my hands to cup her ass, and her breath hitched. "S-Soul—"

I hummed against her neck in acknowledgement, placing kisses wherever I could, leaving a dark bite mark every few seconds.

She pushed me away slightly, looking into my eyes. "Can we go home?"

I looked at her for a few seconds before realizing what she was really asking for. I smiled, placing a hand on her cheek, my thumb tracing her lips. "Yeah, let's go home, Maka." She covered my hand with hers, and leaned in for another kiss. This one was more gentle; there was more feeling in it than lust. We broke apart, our foreheads touching. It was then that I decided to tell her. I wanted to tell her what I've been feeling for a long time, but just never found the right time to do it. But that time was now.

"Maka?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

She froze for a second before smiling brightly, tears escaping her emerald eyes. "I love you, too, Soul."

**yeah yeah I know, it's a bit on the cheesy side.**

**GOOD THING I LIKE CHEESE!**

**now please read and review ?**


	3. Invisible

**_INVISIBLE_** _{__song is by Skylar Grey}_

MAKA'S POV

I was in the bathroom kneeling over the toilet bowl, sticking my fingers down my throat. I vomited the dinner I had just eaten. I didn't wanna eat anything, but Soul had made me eat a meal before he left.

I hugged my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them. Yeah, _left_. Without me. He's been much more open ever since I saved him during that fight with Asura. Only it wasn't wih me.

It was Liz he was being more open with. THAT'S what pissed me off.

A sob began to emerge in my stomach, trying to make its way up my throat. I swallowed it, but tears still fell down my pale face. Why _Liz? _What has she done that I haven't? She isn't there for him like I am, she doesn't really understand ANYTHING about him like I do (well, she has me beat on the subject of music), and she is WAY too chicken for him.

Of course, she has a _great_ body...

As soon as that thought crossed my mind, I started to tremble slightly, the sobs fighting harder to get out. God, if Soul saw me right now, he'd think I was pathetic (though I'm already pathetic enough as it is). Anyway, I guess it _is_ a good thing that he's out now.

At a party.

Full of girls and alcohol.

Well, at least he doesn't know about what I'm doing now. At least, I hope he doesn't...

Just then, I noticed how much my throat was stinging from the stomach acid, so I shakily got up and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass to fill it with water, and froze as my gaze stopped on the wooden knife block. I stood there staring at it for a minute or two, and before I knew it the glass was replaced with the knife that had saw-like teeth. I walked back to the bathroom and closed the door, locking it behind me.

What am I doing? Why am I doing this? I'm the famous Maka Albarn, the meister that defeated the Kishin Asura with a simple swing of my fist!

So why am I standing here making deep gashes on this wrist?

I let out a yelp of pain, having torn some skin off. Blood began to leak out, and I smiled. Such a refreshing release!

I drew the blade across my skin again, creating a deeper gash. Blood quickly gushed out, and I screamed in pain, smiling at the same time.

Wow. I had no clue how much of a masochist I was.

I slid off the pink skirt I was wearing and slashed the blade across my thigh. I grunted, then frowned. No. I need to scream in pain. I need to...need...

I shuddered in fatigue, sliding down to the floor. More. Again!

Insanity has never felt so amazing.

I pressed the blade against my upper thigh, dragging the blade through the skin. My hand was shaking from the blood still oozing out of the gashes, as well as from the pain. Blood began to puddle on the white tile floor, and I stared at it in awe. It's so pretty; it's like the color of Soul's...eyes...

A voice that sounded like mine echoed in my head. _**No.**_ _**Don't think about him. He doesn't matter anymore.**_ _What do you mean he doesn't matter? Of he does! I love him—_**_But he doesn't love you. Remember? You are just a boring, flat-chested bookworm._** I fumed. _Stop it. I don't care about that! I still love him!_

Tears began to stream down my face again. But the voice was right. I _was_ just a boring, flat-chested bookworm. He doesn't love me. I'm nothing to him.

I'm **_invisible._**

I sobbed again, and unbuttoned the plaid pink shirt I was wearing. I drew a jagged gash across my lower stomach. Blood was sliding down my belly, staining my underwear and slowly gathered on the floor between my legs. Then my arm collapsed onto my lap. Blood was pooling around my legs, and my vision was getting a bit blurry. Tears came more quickly now, and I slowly got onto my bloodied knees. I unlocked the door and crawled to my room. Blood stained the carpet behind me, and when I reached my room I pushed the door open. I crawled again and turned on my computer after closing the door behind me. I could feel myself start to shake uncontrollably as I tried to play the song one final time. I knew I wouldn't last long, blood was staining my carpet everywhere.

I selected the song and heard the guitar start to play. I grabbed the picture of Soul and I that I had on my nightstand next to my bed. I lay on the floor hugging the picture to my chest, the blood on my hands smearing on the glass, but I didn't care. My vision began to fade as I heard the front door open.

"Maka! I'm home! And I brought some strawberry ice cream too!"

Why is he home so early? Huh. Bad timing, I guess.

I'm so sorry Soul...

—

Soul's POV

Well I'll tell you right now, the ice cream is not the real reason why I came home a bit early. I felt her soul go out of control, _painfully_ out of control. I was worried so I went and got some ice cream in case she was only feeling lonely. She hates feeling lonely.

I set the box of ice cream on the kitchen table and went to get a glass of water. When i saw a glass already sitting on the counter, I then noticed some music was coming from her room.

Suddenly my chest tightened, and I automatically began to wonder what Maka was doing. I started to walk down the hall, freezing when I saw blood on the floor from her room to the bathroom. _Oh shit_.

I ran and stopped in the doorway of the bathroom. Yes, I know, girls have their "moments" so it would be rude to walk in on them like that. But the problem was that _there wasn't anyone to walk in on._ Just a lot of red. A _lot_ of it.

I gasped when I saw all the blood on the floor, as well as weird liitle chunks on the edge of the toilet seat (so _that's_ why she's so thin?) and then I noticed the clothes Maka was wearing before I left for the party sprawled on the floor, stained in blood. What the hell happened in here?

Oh god. That's not what I think it is, is it?

Is...is that a _knife?_

I walked a bit closer to the shiny object laying beside the trashcan, and cursed inwardly at myself. Damn it, I was right!

I heard lyrics of a song playing from Maka's room. I turned and tried to open the door, only to find the door locked. Fuck, Maka, what are you doing in there?!

**I take these pills**

**To make me thin**

**I dye my hair**

**And cut my skin**

I banged on the door. "Maka! Open the door!"

Nothing.

**I try everything**

**To make them see me**

**But all they see**

**Is someone that's not me**

I banged again, kicking it when she still didn't reply. "MAKA! OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!"

Still nothing.

**Even when I'm walking on a wire**

**Even when I set myself on fire**

**Why do I always feel invisible, invisible**

I ran my hand through my hair, now damp with sweat. Please please please be okay...

**Every day I try to look my best**

**Even though inside I'm such a mess**

**Why do I always feel invisible, invisible**

I snapped my head upward and reached for the small door key. I stuck it inside the tiny circular hole in the knob, and when I heard a _click!_ I tossed it away and pushed the door open.

**Here inside**

**My quiet hell**

**U cannot hear**

**My cries for help**

"M-MAKA!"

**I try everything, yeah**

**To make them see me**

**But everyone**

**Sees what I can't be**

I dashed to her side and lifted her head onto my lap. Her eyes were still sparkling, but just barely. There were cuts and gashes everywhere on her body. "What the hell—" Did she do this to herself?

"S-Soul...?"

**Even when I'm walking on a wire**

**Even when I set myself on fire**

**Why do I always feel invisible, invisible**

I could feel my eyes water, and I looked into her jade-colored eyes. "I'm here, Maka. It's going to be all right, I promise—"

She shook her head slowly, tears streaming down her face. She lifted her hand to my face, caressing my cheek. I leaned against it, feeling the little bit of warmth left in her. She opened her mouth and a sob escaped her. "Soul..."

**Every day I try to look my best**

**Even though inside I'm such a mess**

**Why do I always feel invisible, invisible**

"Yeah?" My voice shook, cracking noticeably. Not cool, man—

"I love you."

My breath caught in my throat, and that was when the tears fell. "I love you, too."

Her eyes widened in surprise, then relaxed as more tears leaked from them. I leaned down and gently placed my lips on hers. She kissed me back, with longing and sadness. We were like that for about 7 seconds, then she went limp. I sat still for a few seconds before bringing her up to my chest, hugging her to me. More tears escaped me, and I let out a sob. I nuzzled my head into her neck, inhaling her sweet and spicy scent.

**Sometimes when I'm alone**

**I pretend that I'm a queen**

**It's almost believable**

_I need to save her._ I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Tsubaki's number. She picked up on the second ring. "Soul? Is everything all right?"

"Please come over as fast as you can. Tell Black*Star to call an ambulance and then to call Stein."

"What? What happened?!"

"Please Tsubaki! I don't wanna lose her! Just come over here!"

"All right, I'm on my way."

**Even when I'm walking on a wire**

**Even when I set myself on fire**

**Why do I always feel invisible, invisible**

I stared at my phone after she hung up and threw it across the room. A loud _crack!_ sounded as it hit the wall. I looked back down at Maka and noticed the picture she was holding. I slid it out from her limp hands and smiled. It was a picture of me and Maka at a school dance.

**Every day I try to look my best**

**Even though inside I'm such a mess**

**Why do I always feel invisible, invisible**

My smile widened a bit when I remembered that day; she had practically dragged me there, and she had been wearing a red strapless dress that flowed down just below her knees. Her hair had been down that day, and I loved the way it swayed around her shoulders.

(Song starts to repeat)(I wanted it to play again so...)

**I take these pills**

**To make me thin**

**I dye my hair**

**And cut my skin**

I glanced at her limp hand, and found mine reaching to hold it. My fingers laced with hers, and a tear landed on her pale cheek. I wiped it away with my other hand, and noticed that the roots of her hair were much darker than the rest...

**I try everything**

**To make them see me**

**But all they see**

**Is someone that's not me**

I glanced at the picture again. In the photo, she had a bright and happy smile on her face, but there was a really small hint of sadness in her expression. She had her arms wrapped around my waist, and I had been looking down at her, a genuine smile/smirk plastered on my face.

**Even when I'm walking on a wire**

**Even when I set myself on fire**

**Why do I always feel invisible, invisible**

"Soul? Where are you?" Tsubaki's voice rang out through the apartment.

"In here, Tsubaki!"

I heard quick shuffling and when she appeared in the door way, she gasped and didn't bother holding in her cries. She slowly slid to the floor and crawled to Maka, pushing away strands of hair. "Oh, Maka—"

**Everyday I try to look my best**

**Even though inside I'm such a mess**

**Why do I always feel invisible, invisible**

"Ho. Ly. Shit."

My head snapped back to the doorway, where Black*Star was now standing. "Maka...?"

I looked back down at her, caressing her cheek with the hand that wasn't intertwined with her fingers. I drew small circles with my thumb on her soft skin. It was getting colder.

**Here inside**

**My quiet hell**

**You cannot hear**

**My cries for help**

Black*Star dropped to the floor, staring at her limp body. "My best friend—"

I heard the ambulance coming down the street, and placed a kiss on her forehead, my lips lingering there for a few seconds. "Why, Maka? Why did you do it?"

"I know why."

**I try everything, yeah**

**To make them see me**

**But everyone**

**Sees what I can't be**

I looked at Tsubaki, only to find her giving me a glare. I could tell she was trying to calm down, but if it ever involved Maka, she broke easily.

Just like me.

"It's because of you."

**Even when I'm walking on a wire**

**Even when I set myself on fire**

**Why do I always feel invisible, invisible**

I stared at her in shock. "M-me?"

"You were always putting her down with your stupid-ass comments," Black*Star stated. I stared back down at her, realization now dawning on me. "I-I never even meant them, though!"

"She didn't know that." Tsubaki crossed her arms, her body now shaking uncontrollably. Black*Star got up and put his hands on her shoulders. She placed a hand on one of them, gripping it tightly and starting to sob again.

**Everyday I try to look my best**

**Even though inside I'm such a mess**

**Why do I always feel invisible, invisible**

"Soul! Bring her with you and come down to the ambulance immediately." Stein was suddenly standing in the doorway, Spirit standing behind him in horror. "M-my Maka..."

**Sometimes when I'm alone**

**I pretend that I'm a queen**

**It's almost believable**

I quickly got up, carefully picking up Maka and followed Stein down to the ambulance. Spirit just stood there staring at the blood on the carpet.

**Even when I'm walking on a wire**

**Even when I set myself on fire**

**Why do I always feel invisible, invisible**

About two hours later, she was hooked up to an IV, her breathing steady and even. I sat there by her bed and held her hand with both of mine. A small smirk found its way onto my face. So she really had brown hair? Huh. Interesting.

**Everyday I try to look my best**

**Even though inside I'm such a mess**

**Why do I always feel invisible, invisible**

Another week later I was still sitting by her side, holding her hand and almost falling asleep when I felt pressure on my hands. _That can't be possible_, I thought, _she's in a coma._ I looked up, no longer tired when I saw her green eyes staring back at me, sparkling. I kept opening my mouth to say something, but my tears said it all as they began to fall for the fortieth time that week. She smiled gently at me and mouthed "I'm sorry."

(I'm making the chorus repeat again just cuz I can)

**Even when I'm walking on a wire**

**Even when I set myself on fire**

**Why do I always feel invisible, invisible**

Suddenly I was pissed. "What the hell, Maka?! Why did you do something so stupid?!" I was trying to keep my voice steady, but failed miserably as I heard it crack four times in that sentence.

She really wanted to talk, but was too parched and tired to do it. I could see it all. It's Maka. How could I not?

Suddenly, I felt our souls connect, meaning she somehow got them to resonate. Then I heard her voice.

_**"I was tired of feeling invisible, Soul. So I tried to disappear completely."**_

I shook my head, sobs trying to wrack through by body. I let out small little whines, my chest hurting from holding them in. Her hand caressed my cheek.**_ "Let it out, Soul. Crying is not a shameful thing."_**

I immediately snapped. "LIKE WHAT YOU DID WASN'T?!" She flinched and hurt gathered in her beautiful jade-colored eyes. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I looked at her again. "Don't ever fucking do that again. You hear me?" She nodded slowly and that was when I let the sobs go. I had her hand in front of my face, placing kisses on it every five seconds. But I wasn't satisfied yet. I got up, the legs of my chair scraping the floor. I leaned over her and smashed my lips onto hers.

**Everyday I try to look my best**

**Even though inside I'm such a mess**

**Why do I always feel invisible, invisible**

She squeaked a bit in surprise, but quickly melted against it. She kissed me back, hungry for more. The arm that didn't have the needle in it raised and she knotted her fingers in my hair. She moaned against my mouth, turning me on quite quickly and easily. I let go of her hand and slid my hand beneath her head, pulling her up to deepen the kiss. Her tongue traced my bottom lip and I immediately let her in, moaning and biting her upper lip, careful not to break the skin with my sharp teeth. I suddenly realized I was almost on top of her and quickly broke away. She whimpered at the lack of warmth and tried to pull me back. I took her hand again. "Not now. You need to rest." She let out a small whine. I blushed as I heard her thoughts, both of us not remembering that our souls were resonating. "You're not ready for that yet, Maka. Especially with the state you're in."

She widened her eyes at me in horror. I smirked. "We're still resonating."

She puffed her cheeks and huffed. I chuckled and leaned over her again. This time I placed a more gentle kiss on her lips. She kissed back, and this time smiled when we broke apart. I smiled at her. "But maybe sometime soon." She gave me a questioning look before her eyes widened again in realization. She blushed a deep pink, and looked away. I took hold of her chin and turned her head towards me again. I gazed deeply into her sparkling eyes. "I've never wanted to do it so badly in my life, Maka. You have no idea how difficult it is for me to control myself at a time like this. Please be patient with me." I sent her a thought through our connection. _"I've never done it before either."_

She snorted, but when she looked at me more closely, she giggled and stroked my hair, finally whispering, "You're a virgin?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "What? You thought I wasn't? I'm not like your father, Maka. Cool guys don't do that to their girlfriends."

She stared at me in shock before squeaking again. "G-girlfriend?!"

I glanced at her, nervously playing with her fingers. "Well...yeah. You want that, right?"

Suddenly, she was pissed. Her voice bounced around angrily in my head. **_"I don't want your pity or sympathy, Soul. Don't say things like that if you don't mean them. It's not just about me, it's about you, too. That's not fair, Soul."_**

I gave her a small smile before answering, "What makes you think I didn't mean it?"

She stared at me, looking for any sign that I was messing around. When she found nothing, she squeezed my hand. **_"I love you. Please don't ever leave me. Okay Soul?"_**

I nodded, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I know. And I won't. I promise."


End file.
